The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a mounting clip for supporting an end of a visor to the vehicle roof.
Many automotive visors now include accessories such as vanity mirrors, illuminated vanity mirror packages, or other accessories which add a significant amount of weight to the vehicle visor. Also, in modem vehicles in which the windshields are becoming increasingly larger, the width and height of the visor panels has increased to provide adequate sunblocking protection for the windshield area. Traditionally, such visors have included an end support rod or post which is a cylindrical member which extends from the free end of the visor, that is the end remote from the visor's conventional pivot rod mounting to the vehicle roof. Such end post is typically received in a bracket which typically is mounted either adjacent the rearview mirror of the vehicle or in some cases has been integrated into a center console for the vehicle. Such end post receiving mounting brackets typically have an opening facing rearwardly in the vehicle such that the visor which is supported therein can be removed from clip by drawing the visor rearwardly away from the mounting bracket releasing the end post and allowing the visor to be pivoted to a side window sunblocking position.
With the increasing slanting of vehicle windshields to conform to the aerodynamic design of modem vehicles, the upper edge of the vehicle windshield is moving rearwardly in the vehicle and somewhat closer to the occupants head. The ease by which one can remove a visor from such an end post support bracket has, as a result, become more difficult and arduous in view of the nearly overhead positioning of such a bracket.